And Still
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: A song fic from "And Still" by Reba McEntire about Madam Pomfrey's past


Author Notes: First off, I don't own anybody. Except for maybe Cody and Linda, but I don't want to OWN another person. Anyway, this is about Madam Pomfrey's past. Nobody ever writes about her, so I thought I'd give it a try. I was debating about her or McGonagall, but she's SO overdone it's not even funny. Oh well, on to the show!  


**  
And Still**  
  


"Madam Pomfrey, are you alright?" Ron asked, looking up at the woman from the bed he was restricted to.  
  
"Er, yes Ronald. Now you need your rest, so I'm going to leave you. And remember, absolutely no visitors! I still can't figure out how one person could slip on ice when they were supposed to be in their room for the night!" She rose from her seat and sighed heavily. She had just lied to a child's face. She went into her office, and closed the door. She sat down at her large oak desk, and opened the main drawer, pulling out a very worn and tattered picture. A smile slowly reached her face as she saw herself and a young gentleman hugging and kissing each other.   
  
It had all started yesterday, at the usual visit to Hogsmeade. She was sitting at a small cafe when all of a sudden, a surprising appearance caught her eye. Instantly, memories and emotions that were locked away were unleashed.  
  
_Thousands of people live in this town  
And I had to run into him  
When I saw him there on that busy street  
Those feelings came back again  
There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
He walked up to me, looked in my eyes  
  
And still  
The world stood still  
I couldn't move  
And all I could feel  
Was this aching in my heart  
Saying I loved him still  
  
_Could it really be him? The man she had loved so long ago? The man she had given most of her life to? Cody Clemits. She gazed at him, not sure what to do. It had been so long ago. Could he possibly feel the same for her?   
  
"Cody? Hi! How are you?" She swallowed back her fears, hoping that their might be a chance.   
  
"Poppy? Is that you? Why, you look the same way you did when I first met you." He spoke with a slight Southern American accent. He had moved to England a couple of years ago, but still had a lot of America in him. That was one of the things Pomfrey liked about him.  
  
They sat and talked for a while, dwelling upon old memories. They'd first met at Kings Cross Station, when Cody had first come to England and Pomfrey was coming back from Hogwarts. Surprisingly, that's where they last saw each other. Cody was a traveler. He wanted to see the world, not settle down and commit. Pomfrey was heartbroken, but after time, put the past behind her and started work at Hogwarts. Cody, on the other hand, went around the world, seeing everything that he could._  
  
He said how've you been  
It's great to see you again  
You're really a sight for sore eyes  
I said, I can't complain  
I'm doing fine  
We talked as the people rushed by  
We laughed about old times and all we went through  
That's when he hugged me and said I've missed you  
  
And still  
The world stood still  
I couldn't move  
And all I could feel  
Was this aching in my heart  
Saying I loved him still  
  
_Then, the door opened, and in stepped an elegant woman, carrying as many shopping bags as she could. She walked over to their table. "Are you ready, hon?"  
  
Pomfrey stopped in mid sentence. Did she just say 'hon'?   
  
"Ah, Poppy, I'd like you to meet my wife, Linda. Linda, this is Poppy Pomfrey. An old friend of mine."  
  
Pomfrey forced a smile and nodded her head towards Linda. Friend. That's all she ever was to him. She could feel her world crumble beneath her. She felt so foolish. How could he do this to her?_  
  
That's when she walked up to him  
He said, this is my wife  
I gave my best smile  
But I was dying inside  
He said we gotta go now  
It's getting late  
It was so good to see you  
Then they walked away  
  
And still  
The world stood still  
I couldn't move  
And all I could feel  
Was this aching in my heart  
Saying I loved him still  
  
_And that's how it ended. He just left. He walked right out of her life, just as he had done so many years ago. She sighed as a small tear fell onto the picture. She doubted they'd ever meet again. He had his life, and she had hers. But maybe, fate would kick in. She was so angry at herself for giving him her love and getting nothing in return. One day she would find another. But until then, her life was here, at Hogwarts._  
  
  
  
_


End file.
